Beauty And The Beast (Divinity II)
__TOC__ Beauty And The Beast is a side quest in Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. After running into Tom near Decimus' House in the Crow's Nest district, the player is forced into combat with the Champion Taurus, who, according to Darvesh, is one of the most feared and hated men in Aleroth. Tom explains that his girlfriend Anne has been abducted by Taurus' superior, General Luxurius, and imprisoned to fulfill his perverse desires. Unarmed and unskilled, he asks for your help to rescue her. Method Comparison Luxurius' Mansion is locked and protected by both Champions and Luxurius' harem guards. Taurus had mentioned that he was going to bring Tom's Severed Finger as proof of his death. You can either demand that Tom sacrifice a finger in the name of love so that you can bluff your way into the mansion, or try to find an alternate way in. This choice has some consequences, and effects the quest rewards as well. Walkthrough Method 1: Tom Loses A Finger Luxurius' Mansion With Tom's Severed Finger in your possession, you can proceed directly to Luxurius' Mansion on Lanilor Lane. Once inside, you're confronted by a Champion guard named Alvaro. Explain that you have Tom's finger and he'll lead you to Luxurius' private chambers for compensation. Private Chambers You'll find Anne locked in a cage, along with several other female captives in the room. Luxurius unlocks a golden chest and tells you to take its contents as a reward (this is the chest that cannot be opened by using the other method to complete the quest). Eventually you'll have to end the charade and battle Luxurius (level 40) and a few of his harem guards (level 39). The uncaged women take the opportunity to escape while this occurs. Loot the Jail Key from Luxurius' remains and use it to free Anne. Optionally, you can access the Strange Mausoleum from here and explore it, using the exit through Taurus' House to get back to Lanilor Lane. Otherwise go back through the main area of Luxurius' Mansion (the Champion guards have heard the commotion and are now hostile) to get outside. For maximum loot and exp, do both (see the locations' articles for details). Speak to Tom at the Cosy Dwelling to complete the quest. Method 2: Tom Keeps His Finger Taurus' House Go to Taurus' House on Lanilor Lane. There are a few level 35 undead creatures to contend with here. In the southwest corner of the western room on the ground floor you'll find a trapdoor (labelled "To Sewer") that leads to the Strange Mausoleum. Strange Mausoleum The mausoleum is infested with level 39 skeletons and rotten guard undead. Also beware of the water - it is poisonous. Proceed east, noting the fork to the south (this is where the entrance to Luxurius' private chambers is, but it is locked and cannot be accessed yet). Follow the passage north, west (before you turn again, there is an iron key hidden in the water near the far corner), and north, until you reach a four-way intersection. You'll need to solve a puzzle in the large room to the west to acquire the Private Chambers Key. The rooms to the north and east each contain two statues with a rune in front of them. Note the color of each statue and its rune. To obtain the key you simply need to interact with the statues in the western room and replicate what you observe in the other rooms. From north to south: * Blue * Green * Blue * Red This causes a chest to magically appear containing the key. With the key in hand, return to the southern fork and unlock the private chambers entrance. Private Chambers Enter the chambers and explore. You'll notice several women who plead for your help if spoken to. Go west past the fountain, then south, where you'll see Anne locked in a cage being harassed by Luxurius. He notices you approach and soon a fight begins between you and Luxurius (level 40), along with a few of his harem guards (level 39). The uncaged women take the opportunity to escape while the battle occurs. Loot the Jail Key from Luxurius' remains and use it to free Anne. She thanks you then runs away. You can either return through the Strange Mausoleum and Taurus' House, or enter the main area of Luxurius' Mansion through the door to the south. His Champion guards have been alerted by the noise and are hostile, so kill them along the way to the front door downstairs. Speak to Tom at the Cosy Dwelling to complete the quest. Quest Items Rewards The quest rewards are determined by your decision involving Tom's finger: Achievements At the end of the quest you can convince Anne to leave Tom for the "Parental Approval" achievement. Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests Category:Aleroth Quests